Trying to win the heart of the one you hart
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura has returned to her old town the last time she was here she was bullied and ran away with tears because of what Gaara did now she back and has changed how will Gaara react and how will he win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura-Fairy-Tail: I write this story because I was bullied a lot but you got to suck it up and move on it's from my own personnel expirees but has a few different things to it I hope you enjoy it and please ignore the spelling mistakes and I don't own Naruto.**

**CH.1-End of an old life the beganin of a new**

* * *

A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes stared down at the town Konoha she has not been here in 9 years she wonders if they still remember her...

(Flashback)

An 7 year old Sakura whit long pink hair sat on the swing alone as she stared at the other children play "hey pink haired freak" Sakura turned her eyes on the boy who always calls her names he had black hair shaped like a duck butt and onyx eyes his name Sasuke Uchiha "oh look the freak understands english" the blonde name Naruto Uzumaki mocked his blue eyes sparkling with mischief Sakura turned her head to the ground not wanting to hear them soon they left after they done calling her more names. Sakura sighed she could hear laughing she looked up to see the platinum blonde Ino Yamanaka Sakura envied Ino she is pretty and everyone loved her the blonde was talking to some boys whiles twirling a blonde lock of her hair with her finger she was laughing at something the boys said Sakura didn't want to hear her annoying laugh any more she got off the swing and start to walk to the school.

Sakura sat in the middle of the room near the window the teacher was talking about something Sakura was not listening to him she was too busy looking outside she didn't even here the door open until the teacher spoke "ah Gaara no Sabaku so glad for you to join us" Sakura froze at the name 'god not him' Sakura panicked Gaara was the worst of the bullying from them all the boys only replay was "hn" he made his way over the class room passing all the other students who fared him he smirked at the femalely sight of pink hair he sat behind her.

An hour in to the class Gaara hadn't done a thing which made her even more scared the teacher was making them do art. The teacher left the room to get something Sakura took a deep breath trying to calm herself from the fact she was trapped in the room with her bullies her breathing stopped when she heard a sniping sound and the sound of something fluttering to the ground Sakura eyes widen she pulled her hair forward only to see some chokes cut shorter that others Sakura turned to see an evil smiling Gaara Sakura found herself speaking "w...why did you do that?" Gaara smile widen even more "because I want to" he then garbed green paint and spall it all over her and the class room broke up in to laughter Sakura got up and ran out of the class room crying as the laughing echoed in the background hallway and the red-head boy smirked with his arms crossed over his chest watching her back disappear.

Sakura ran up the stars to her bathroom she looked in the mirror to see her hair cut up in different lengths and the green paint stuck to her once fully pink hair Sakura started to cry again she heard her name be called "Sakura is that you dear" then the sound of footsteps and the door to the bathroom opened Sakura looked up at her aunt Tsunade the women straight away hugged the girl "my dear what have they done to you this time?" the girl cries only increased "aunt Tasunade I -hiccup-...don't-hiccup want to go back" Tasunade held the girl tightly and rocked her back and forth soon Sakura fell asleep she looked down at her sisters daughter hair pink hair had been cut and green paint stuck to it her eyes frowned 'hadn't she suffered already' Tasunda remembered when she got the call that her sister and brother in-law died in a accident she took the 3 year old Sakura in the girl has lost too much and no way is she sending her back to that school 'I promise Sakura I will protect you'.

The next few days the pink haired girl stared up at her house and looked down the street to see her school the laughter played in her head and those evil jade eyes mocking her she found herself moving her fingers to her hair once long hair now short her aunt cut it out right for her "Sakura are ready" her aunt called out to her " yes Tasunda " she climbed in to the car Sakura took one look at the school and promised herself she won't cry because him anymore.

(End of flashback)

The pink haired girl sighed she changed since then she still kept her hair short with some black streaks she had pasting's on her era she wore a black tank top with black boots and black shorts and a belt the had chains on it she looked down at the ground but looked back up at her new school with a evil smirk' watch out Konoha Sakura Haruno is back' and with that thought she made her way over to her new life.

* * *

**Sakura-Fairy-Tail: Oh wonder what Sakura could be up to do you think they will remember her and how will Gaara react?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura-Fairy-Tail: Well this is**** the next chapter were Sakura meets Gaara please forgive me for the spelling mistakes.**

**CH.2-The pain you coursed **

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his pervert book to look up to his class "we're gone have a new student to day so been nice" he spoke in a tune that said he didn't really care a brown haired boy perked up at this "is she hot" a girl sitting near him rolled her eyes "how do you know if it's a girl Kiba" her boyfriend Shikamaru raised his head from his desk the pine appeal headed man just mutated "troublesome" the girls brother laughs at him "wow Temari your boyfriend is a real keeper" Temari glared at him "shut-up Kankuro " she hit him over the head whiles there little brother looked at them he just shook his head at how stupid there are "Gaara, Gaara tell her off!" yelled his annoying brother "ha there no point calling him he won't reopened he in his own world" Gaara looked at the blonde to his right "Naruto you may want to keep quite" Gaara gave him a death glares Naruto went down in his seat "no problem" he spoke in a quiet voice .

Half an hour in to the class there was knock on the door Kakashi said "come in" without raising his head the class looked to the door what walked in was not what they expected Kakashi looked up then down to his book but then he did a double take. Everybody was agape and a specially one red-head boy you could also hear someone snoring in the next class room until Kakashi broke the silence "so that was awkward oh well tell us about yourself then" the girl looked at Kakashi then at the class she had a evil smirk on her face "my name is Sakura Haruno I like some things like music and chocolate I hate spiders and people who have red hair and racoons but most of all I hate bullies I like nothing more than for them to be eaten up by a black hole" Sakura looked Gaara dead in the eyes when she said this "well that was nice" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "so Sakura please take a seat next to Gaara" just saying the name bout the memories back to her but she forced a smile "okay" she slowly walked over to Gaara but loved the fact at how shocked he was. Gaara could not believe what happed after so many years she back she changed so much her body was toned of course not manly he wounded what happened for her to get a body like that her skin was like soft milk her hair was still short Gaara had a flashback of the day he cut her hair Gaara felt bad for that he wanted to take it all back what he did Gaara had change over the years he had a lot of regrets Sakura was one of them now the girl he bullied many years of go was sitting near him shoed he apologies will she accept it. Sakura could feel Gaara eyes on her trough out the class as well as everybody else's just as the bell rang Sakura got up garbing her books until she felt a hand on her arm Sakura looked to who the hand belong to well what do you know it belongs to Gaara "yes" Sakura waited for Gaara respond after what felt like two million years he did "I am sorry" it was so quite Sakura wouldn't of heard it if she wasn't so close "what?" Sakura thought she most of heard wrong he took a deep breath "I am sorry for what I did all those years ago" Gaara looked up to see Sakura face in shock then anger took over "you're sorry for what you did" Sakura voice was filled with venom Gaara nodded his head until he felt pain on his face he didn't relies that he been pouched in the face until he felt blood run down his lips "sorry won't get raid off the pain you coursed me sorry won't stop the nightmares I have of you...sorry won't stop the pain in my heart" Sakura held back the tears that threaten to come out Gaara looked shocked at what happened did she pouch him "I won't cry any more for you Gaara" Sakura turned on her heel and walked off Gaara was left there standing all alone.

Sakura could not believe the nave of him he apologies now 'that , that, ugh' Sakura just sighed she just forget about it for now she walked off to her next class. Gaara was walking to his class thinking of what just happened 'did she really pouch me she has changed so much' Gaara also remembered what she said 'sorry won't get raid off the pain you coursed me sorry won't stop the nightmares I have of you...sorry won't stop the pain in my heart' he closed his eyes ignored the people making their way to class around him he really did course her so much pain ' I need to make her see I have changed also I need to make up for the pain I coursed her' Gaara opened his eyes with new found plan 'I will get you to forgive me Sakura one way or another'

* * *

**Sakura-Fairy-Tail:Oh poor Gaara so people how do you think how Gaara shoed get Sakura to forgive him if you have a idea tell me for now review.**


End file.
